Reason
by Miyuko Namikaze
Summary: Tolong maafkan aku karena jadi orang paling jahat dalam hidupmu. Tapi sungguh, bukan maksudku menyakitimu. Kumohon, jangan membenciku. Meski aku tahu ini keinginan yang egois. Jangan merasa bersalah. Karena kau telah menyelamatkanku. Yakinlah akan hal itu. Karena inilah yang terbaik. Special for HTNH/NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th Year 2013. RnR minna-chan...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto - Naruto

Miyuko Namikaze - Reason

Rate : T

Main character (s) : Naruto U. x Hinata H.

Genre : Tragedy & Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, alur campuran.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

"Hiyyaaa…" Konohamaru mengayunkan bokutou-nya ke arah lawan dengan sekuat tenaga.

TRAAAK… kedua tongkat kayu saling beradu. Pemuda pirang itu mendengus seraya menangkis dengan mudah setiap serangan Konohamaru.

"Payah! Ini yang kau sebut pukulan?! Hantam lebih keras!" sentak Naruto.

"Kh… Hiiiyaaa!" dengan menekan rahangnya, Konohamaru kembali melancarkan serangan.

TRAAAK… lagi, kedua tongkat kayu kembali beradu.

"Ck. Kenapa lembek sekali?! Segitu saja kemampuanmu!?" dan lagi-lagi Naruto meremehkan. Kali ini ia balik menyerang tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Membuat Konohamaru kelimpungan menghadapi serangannya.

"Jangan terfokus pada satu gerakan! Variasikan seranganmu!"

TRAAAK… TRAAK… TRAAK…

"Jaga keseimbangan! Jangan lengah!"

"Ha'i."

TRAAAK…

"Bagus, seperti itu! Pusatkan kekuatan di kedua lengan, lalu pukul dengan sekuat tenaga!"

Konohamaru mengangguk. Gerakannya semakin lincah. Kali ini ia berhasil mendesak Naruto. dengan menarik nafas panjang, ia bersiap melancarkan serangan terkuatnya.

"HIIIIYYYYAAA-"

"STOP!"

SREEET… gerakan Konohamaru terhenti mendadak. Tangannya tergantung di udara dengan bokutou yang terulur.

"A-APA-APAAN INI?! KENAPA BERHENTI TIBA-TIBA?!" teriaknya tak terima.

"Yah, waktu latihan sudah selesai." Jawab Naruto enteng.

"HAAAH?! MASIH ADA LIMA MENIT LAGI KAN?! JANGAN BERSIKAP SEENAK UDELMU!"

"BERISIK! AKU INI SENIORMU. BERSIKAPLAH LEBIH SOPAN! DASAR BOCAH PAYAH!"

"MANA ADA SENIOR YANG TIDAK TAHU ATURAN MACAM DIRIMU!?"

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

GRRR… GRRRR… aura kegelapan menyelimuti masing-masing dari mereka.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Hari ini aku ada kencan. Kau puas?!" Naruto memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Hee? Kencan? Aku tak tahu kalau kau punya pacar."

"Kau kira aku bujang lapuk?!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang." Cibir Konohamaru.

"Cih… ya sudah. Berlatihlah sendiri. Gerakanmu masih kaku dan terburu-buru."

"Iya-iya. Bawel."

Naruto menepuk kepala kouhai-nya dengan pelan, lantas beranjak ke luar. Hari ini ia ada janji dengan kekasihnya untuk kencan. Jadi ia bersiap lebih awal agar tak terlambat.

.

.

.

Konohamaru meneruskan latihannya. Sejak umur delapan tahun, ia sudah berlatih bela diri di kediaman Namikaze. Seniornya adalah Naruto, master dari segala cabang ilmu bela diri, mulai dari Judo, Kyuudo, Aikido, Kendo, sampai Karate. Selain itu, Naruto sangat berbakat di bidang olah raga tembak. Suatu kehormatan bagi bocah itu karena bisa berlatih dengan Naruto.

Bukan suatu kebetulan jika Naruto memiliki bakat semacam itu. Ini seperti garis keturunan. Ayah dan Ibunya juga sangat berbakat dalam ilmu bela diri. Keluarga mereka juga bukan keluarga biasa. Namun tak banyak yang tahu. Semua telah dirahasiakan sejak turun temurun, bahwa keluarga mereka adalah… Mafia.

Organisasi Mafia ini tak hanya beranggotakan dari keluarga Naruto. namun juga termasuk keluarga Uchiha, Haruno, Hatake, Senju, Sarutobi, Inuzuka, Aburame dan Sabaku. Setelah lulus dan menjadi master, Konohamaru juga akan bergabung sebagai perwakilan klan Sarutobi.

"Dimana Naruto?"

Kegiatan Konohamaru terhenti. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menjumpai Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Hn."

"Ah, Naruto-senpai baru keluar. Yah, dia bilang ada kencan." Ujar Konohamaru seraya memutar bola matanya. Sementara bahu Sasuke menegang, namun tak lama.

"Begitu."

"Ya. Uhmm… memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Ano… Sasuke-san, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Hn." Sasuke yang hendak berbalik, menghentikan niatnya.

"Aku mau tanya, benarkah Naruto-senpai punya pacar? Setahuku, ia tak pernah punya lagi setelah satu tahun yang lalu."

"Ya. Itu benar."

"Ehh?! Jadi Naruto-senpai bohong?!"

"Tidak. Ia tidak bohong."

"L-lalu…" tiba-tiba keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Konohamaru.

.

.

.

Pemuda pirang itu berlari sepanjang jalan. Ia membawa sebuket bunga di tangan kanannya. Senyum pun tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu sang kekasih.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hai, Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun?" gadis yang tengah duduk itu tersenyum lembut. Membuat hati Naruto semakin berbunga-bunga.

"Maaf. Apa aku terlambat? Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Naruto-kun tidak terlambat."

"Syukurlah. Ini, kubawakan bunga kesukaanmu."

"Ah, terimakasih. Ini indah sekali." Hinata menerima buket bunga itu dengan mata berbinar. Karangan itu terdiri dari Mawar, Lavender, Lily dan Krisan.

"Yosh! Sekarang kita kemana? Taman Hiburan, Bioskop atau Taman Kota?" tawar Naruto. gadis itu menimbang sebentar.

"Aku mau ke Taman Kota." Hinata memutuskan.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, disambut tangan lembut gadis itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di sepanjang jalan. Saling bercanda tanpa peduli sekitar. Yah, bagi mereka, Dunia milik berdua.

"Mau ice cream?"

Hinata mengangguk antusias.

"Paman, es krimnya dua ya!"

"Woo… kau ingin menghabiskannya sendirian?"

"Oh, ayolah paman. Mana mungkin aku kuat? Tentu saja yang satu untuk pacarku!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dan di balas senyuman oleh gadis itu.

"Begitu, ya. Nah, ini dia."

"Terimakasih Paman." Naruto menerima dua cone ice cream itu dengan berseri-seri. Kemudian mengajak Hinata untuk duduk di bangku taman yang sedang kosong. Sore hari adalah suasana yang Naruto sukai. Mereka bisa duduk berdua sambil menikmati Matahari terbenam. Romantis, bukan?

"Biar kupegangkan. Anggap saja aku menyuapimu!" ujar Naruto seraya merangkul Hinata dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang ice cream.

"Terimakasih."

"Ne, ne, mana aksen gugupmu itu Hinata? Aku merindukannya." Goda Naruto, sukses membuat gadisnya memerah.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata mencubit lengan Naruto dengan gemas. Tapi Naruto tak tampak kesakitan. Pemuda itu justru tertawa-tawa.

"Bagaimana? Apa harimu menyenangkan?"

"Tidak sama sekali! Si bocah payah itu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Siapa?"

"Itu, Konohamaru!"

"Hihihi… Naruto-kun tidak boleh seperti itu. Konohamaru anak yang baik."

"Haaah… kau selalu seperti itu Hinata. Ah, dan kau tahu, si Teme makin lama makin membuatku terganggu! Mungkin di masa depan, ia sudah tak lagi bisa tersenyum. Ia tak punya selera humor sama sekali. Aku kasihan pada Sakura-chan. Tapi hanya sedikit. Karena dia juga makin cerewet dan suka memukul. Aku heran kenapa aku tak mati dari dulu." Pandangan Naruto berubah sendu.

"Na-Naruto-kun jangan bicara seperti itu!" sergah Hinata dengan raut wajah tak suka.

"Hehehehe… aku Cuma bercanda kok. Ayo makan ice cream-mu. Nanti meleleh."

"Hihi… iya."

.

.

.

Sebuah senapan di bidikkan ke arah Naruto. begitu mengetahui jika pemuda itu sendirian, pasukan Keamanan dari divisi khusus polisi luar negeri, sebut saja Interpol, langsung bergerak. Nara Shikamaru adalah pemimpin dari misi kali ini. Sebuah kesempatan langka bisa menemukan salah satu pion terpenting dari organisasi mafia terbesar di dunia itu. Terlebih tanpa penjagaan khusus. Shikamaru tak akan menyia-nyiakan hal ini begitu saja. Meski ia tahu bahwa Naruto tak lagi aktif di organisasi, ia akan tetap menangkapnya. Mengingat betapa kejamnya pemuda pirang itu, Shikamaru tak ingin membuang banyak waktu.

Bersama kelompoknya, yakni Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Tenten dan Rock Lee, dia akan menangkap Naruto dalam kondisi hidup atau mati. Toh, hukum Internasional sudah menetapkan demikian. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Ini juga demi memenuhi janji pada sahabatnya yang sudah mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian, Hyuuga Neji, orang yang tak akan bisa memaafkan Naruto atas kekejaman pemuda pirang itu setahun yang lalu. Kalau bukan karena permintaan adik sepupunya, mungkin Neji sendiri yang akan mengahabisi Naruto.

"Target terkunci!"

"Bagus. Tembak sekarang!"

"Baik!"

DOOOR… WHOOOSSSHHH…

GREEEP… DRAAAK…

Naruto dan Konohamaru berguling-guling di tanah. Di depan sana, Sasuke, Gaara dan Kakashi sibuk baku tembak untuk melindungi mereka.

"Naruto-senpai. Ayo pergi dari sini!" ujar Konohamaru di tengah kepanikan. Sementara pemuda berambut blonde itu terdiam dengan pandangan kosong ke arah bangku yang tadi ia duduki. Yang dapat ia lihat hanya dua cone ice cream yang tercecer.

"Hinata…" pemuda itu berbisik. Konohamaru menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Kalau tak ingat harga diri, mungkin bocah itu sudah menangis.

"Hinata!" Naruto mulai meracau, membuat Konohamaru menahan tubuh pemuda itu dengan susah payah.

"Naruto-senpai, kita harus pergi."

"Tidak, Hinata... HINATA! HINATA! HI-"

BUUGHH… Sasuke terpaksa memukul tengkuk Naruto hingga pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada Naruto meronta-ronta demi sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Sekarang mereka hanya perlu membawa pemuda itu kembali dan menghindari kepungan Interpol.

.

.

.

_"Se-selamat siang." Naruto menatap seorang gadis yang berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan heran._

_ "A-aku Hinata Hyuuga. S-salam kenal. M-mulai sekarang akan menggantikan Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun untuk mengajarimu Kyuudo. Mo-mohon bantuannya." Gadis itu berucap dengan aksen terbata-bata yang lucu. Membuat Naruto terkikik._

_ "N-Nani? A-apa aku salah mengatakan sesuatu?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan cemas._

_ "Ah, tidak. Hmm, kudengar namamu tadi Hyuuga. Kau bukan mata-mata kan?"_

_ "B-bukan. Sama sekali bukan." Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik sembari mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. _

_Naruto menyeringai. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu perihal tentang ini dari Kiba dan Shino bahwa Hinata bisa di percaya. Gadis itu berbeda dengan keluarganya yang merupakan anggota pemerintah dan Interpol. Ironis memang. Tapi siapa yang peduli. Hidup itu pilihan. Semua orang punya hak untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya._

_ "Tapi aku mencium bau mata-mata di sini." Pancing Naruto._

_ "Eh?! B-benarkah? Tapi sungguh bukan aku! Kau bisa menciumku kalau tidak percaya!- upps." Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang merah padam. Apa yang ia katakan barusan?_

_ "Begitu? Baiklah, akan kulakukan kalau itu maumu!" _

_ "A-ano… i-itu.. i-tu… a-ku… itu… t-tidak…" Hinata makin gagap. Matanya serasa berkunang-kunang saking paniknya._

_ "Hahahaha… lihat mukamu itu. Lucu sekali.. ahahhahha…"_

_ "N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata memasang wajah kesal. Namun pemuda itu tak berhenti tertawa._

_ "Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai latihannya!"_

_ "Y-ya."_

_._

_._

_._

_Hinata menepuk keningnya pelan. Lumayan frustasi menghadapi Naruto yang lebih parah dari dugaannya. _

_ "B-bukan begitu cara memegangnya Naruto-kun. Tapi begini." Hinata membenarkan posisi tangan Naruto yang memegang busur panah. Sedangkan pemuda itu memperhatikan dalam diam. Oh, ayolah. Tidak tahukah Hinata jika pemuda itu sedang berpura-pura? Seorang Namikaze Naruto tidak becus memegang busur panah? Mungkin dunia akan kiamat._

_ "Kita istirahat dulu."_

_ "Y-ya."_

_Hinata meneguk minumannya dengan cepat. Jika dilihat, sang guru lebih kepayahan dari muridnya. Naruto tersenyum. Baru kali ini ia merasa nyaman dengan seorang perempuan. Biasanya ia akan bersikap defensive dan cenderung menghindar. Hinata adalah wanita pertama yang membuatnya bisa tertawa lepas._

_ "Hei, Hinata?"_

_ "Ya?"_

_ "Kenapa… kau mau bergaul dengan kami? Kau tahu kami ini apa kan?"_

_ "Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun adalah Mafia. Tentu aku tahu. T-tapi Kalian tidak seperti yang orang lain pikirkan. Aku j-juga tahu hal itu. Maksudku… kalian berbeda. Mungkin banyak orang berpikir bahwa Mafia itu sama dengan teroris. Melawan pemerintah. Tak patuh hukum. Membunuh, penyelundupan, perdagangan illegal. Itu kehidupan sehari-hari Mafia. Tapi tidak dengan kalian. _

_ "Menurutku, Mafia dalam hidup kalian hanyalah sebuah status-bisa juga dibilang kedok. Kalian bahkan punya tujuan yang mulia dibalik kekejaman atau kejahatan yang kalian lakukan. Sepanjang pengamatanku, kalian hanya membunuh orang-orang yang bersalah. Kebanyakan memang dari pemerintah. Sementara para polisi juga tak sepenuhnya menjalankan tugasnya. Mereka menutup mata dari para pemerintah licik yang berkedudukan lebih tinggi. Dunia ini seolah menganut hukum rimba._

_ "Lagipula banyak masyarakat yang terbantu dengan adanya kalian. Yah, meskipun kebanyakan dari mereka tidak sadar sich. Hihihi…"_

_Naruto memandangi gadis itu dengan intens. Dia baru tahu jika ada gadis yang punya pikiran semacam itu, menilai sesuatu yang riskan dari sisi positif. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa begitu keras. Bukan tawa mengejek. Tapi tawa yang penuh kebahagiaan. Senang karena bertemu seseorang yang bisa mengerti kehadiran kelompoknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memeluk gadis itu erat-erat. Membuat si gadis hampir kena serangan jantung. _

_ "N-Naruto-kun…?"_

_ "Hebat! Kau memang hebat! Sama sekali tidak salah jika aku memilihmu!"_

_BLUUUSHH…_

_ "K-Kau bercanda?" _

_Naruto melepas pelukannya. Kemudian menatap Hinata dengan senyum 100.000 watt._

_ "Tidak. Aku serius. Aku suka padamu. Sudah sejak lama."_

_ "Eh?"_

_ "Kau mungkin tidak ingat. Dulu kita pernah satu sekolah saat SMP. Dan aku mengagumimu karena sudut pandangmu yang menakjubkan itu. Syukurlah kau masih tetap begitu. Aku suka Hinata Hyuuga. Aku… mencintaimu."_

_Hinata tertegun. Hatinya menghangat. Kemudian gadis itu balas memeluk Naruto._

_ "Kau salah, Naruto-kun. Aku selalu mengingat setiap pertemuan kita. Aku selalu mengangumimu yang secerah Matahari. Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Dan kuharap… aku tak bermimpi saat kau mengucapkan pernyataan yang sama."_

_ "Tidak Hinata. Kau tidak bermimpi. Akulah yang berharap agar ini semua bukan mimpi."_

_ "Kalau begitu, kau pun tidak bermimpi Naruto-kun."_

_Keduanya tersenyum, lantas tertawa bersama. Tiada lagi beban yang terasa. Mereka merasa bebas._

_ "Ne, apa sekarang aku boleh menciummu?"_

_ "Y-ya."_

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kakashi seraya duduk di sofa yang tersedia. Gaara bersandar di ambang pintu. Sasuke duduk dekat jendela. Sementara Konohamaru tertunduk di samping Naruto yang saat ini tengah terbaring di ranjang.

"Kondisi-nya sudah stabil. Kurasa trauma-nya kembali kambuh." Jawab Sakura seraya menghela nafas. Gadis itu berdiri sambil memasukkan peralatannya ke dalam tas.

"Begitu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Peristiwa itu akan selalu menghantuinya."

Semua menunduk membenarkan. Peristiwa yang terjadi setahun yang lalu merupakan duka yang mendalam bagi Naruto. bahkan bagi mereka semua. Suatu keajaiban jika pemuda pirang itu masih mau hidup. Mereka tak dapat membayangkan seberapa besar rasa bersalah Naruto dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Naruto!"_

_ "Kiba? Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto memandang wajah pucat Kiba. _

_ "Ini Gawat. Hinata… Hinata…"_

_ "Hinata? Ada apa dengan Hinata?!"_

_ "Uuuh… dia… dia… tertangkap pihak Interpol!" tampak Kiba berusaha menutupi kesedihannya. Naruto membelalak. Kemudian ia mencengkram bahu Kiba dengan kuat._

_ "APA MAKSUDMU?!"_

_ "Hinata sempat menghubungiku. Dia bilang Interpol sudah mengetahui markas kita. Dua hari lagi mereka akan sampai di sini. Hinata menyuruh kita agar lekas pindah. Hanya saja… dia tertangkap oleh kakak sepupunya. Karena itu… mungkin sekarang ia sedang diintrogasi."_

_ "Ck, KUSO!"_

_ "Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"_

_ "Beritahu semua untuk bersiap pergi. Kita tak boleh tertangkap oleh Interpol."_

_ "Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?!"_

_ "Aku yang akan menyelamatkannya!" tekad Naruto._

_ "Tidak bisa!" sebuah suara menginterupsi._

_ "Kushina-san?" gumam Kiba yang tampak terkejut mendapati Ibu Naruto berdiri dengan wajah sangar._

_ "Kanapa?!" sela Naruto dengan menekan segala perasaannya._

_ "Kau mau membahayakan Organisasi ini?! Dengar anak muda! Interpol bukan lawan yang bisa kau tangani dengan mudah. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi!"_

_ "Tapi aku harus menyelamatkan Hinata! Dia sudah banyak berkorban demi kita! Dia yang memberitahukan semua Informasi ini agar kita bisa selamat. Dan aku juga akan menyelamatkannya!"_

_ "DIA SUDAH TIDAK BISA DI SELAMATKAN!"_

_ "A-apa…?"_

_ "Kau pikir dengan membawanya kabur bersama kita, berarti dia terbebas? Naif. Mana mungkin dia bisa bahagia dengan menghianati keluarganya? Pikirkan juga perasaannya bocah payah!"_

_Naruto terdiam. Semua yang dikatakan ibunya benar. Hinata bukan gadis yang tega menghianati keluarganya sendiri. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

_ "Satu-satunya jalan adalah…" kushina menunduk. Hatinya terasa perih. Dia tahu Hinata tidak jahat. Baginya juga berat untuk mengatakan hal ini. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain._

_ "… Kita… harus membunuhnya." Ujar Kushina pelan. Nyaris berbisik. _

_ "APA?!" Kiba dan Naruto berteriak bersamaan. _

_ "Ini gila! Mana bisa begitu!" sergah Naruto tak terima._

_ "Tidak adakah cara lain?" timpal Kiba._

_Kushina menggigit bibirnya. _

_ "Tidak ada. Dia… sudah tak bisa di selamatkan." Lirihnya lantas berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba yang mematung di tempat._

_ "Brengsek!" rutuk Naruto. ia usap mukanya yang penat. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana?_

_ "Ah, Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang Hinata tinggalkan untukmu."_

_Naruto menerima sebuah amplop yang Kiba berikan._

_ "Hinata mengirimkan Ini sesaat sebelum ia menghubungiku." Kiba menambahkan sebelum menyusul Kushina pergi. Ia sudah tak tahan. Pikirannya kalut. Ia butuh sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

_ Naruto datang ke tempat yang di janjikan. Di sana ia bisa melihat Hinata duduk dan tersenyum ke arahnya._

_ "Naruto-kun."_

_ "Apa maksudnya ini?!" Naruto menahan suaranya agar tetap rendah. Ia menahan emosi dengan menguatkan kepalan tangannya yang gemetar. Hinata masih tersenyum, namun matanya berkaca-kaca._

_ "Naruto-kun sudah membaca-nya kan? Jadi cepat lakukan."_

_ "Mana bisa… MANA BISA AKU MEMBUNUHMU HINATA?!" pemuda itu tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis bodoh itu?_

_ "Na-Naruto-kun pasti bisa. Tidak, Na-Naruto-kun harus bisa. Kau harus menghukumku." Gadis itu berujar dengan suara parau. Jarinya saling meremas di atas pangkuannya. _

_ "Ini gila! Ada apa ini?! Kemarin Kaa-san. Sekarang… sekarang kau bahkan menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal yang sama?... Demi Tuhan, Hinata… aku tidak mungkin membunuh orang yang kucintai! Tidak bisa Hinata… aku tidak bisa…" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Ia mendekap Hinata. Sungguh ia tak mau Hinata mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal ini._

_ "KAU BISA!" _

_Naruto tersentak. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Inilah keputusan yang terbaik. Hinata sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dan ia juga harus meyakinkan Naruto._

_ "Kau pasti bisa Naruto-kun. Kau harus menghukumku. Aku bersalah. Aku membohongimu. Aku… adalah mata-mata." Aku Hinata._

_Naruto membeku. Hinata bilang apa?_

_ "Aku adalah mata-mata Naruto-kun. Aku berbohong padamu. Aku mengatakan semuanya. Aku bongkar rahasia keluargamu." Hinata mendorong Naruto. wajahnya masih menunduk. Enggan menatap Naruto yang shock._

_ "K-kau bohong…"_

_ "Ya. Aku membohongimu. Kau harus menghukumku."_

_ "Tidak, Hinata…" sorot mata Naruto meredup. Ini bukan kenyataan yang ingin ia dengar._

_ "Bunuh aku Naruto-kun. Atau keluargamu yang akan mati."_

_ "Hinata…"_

_ "Terlalu banyak membuang waktu. Mungkin saat ini keluargamu sudah di bantai Interpol." Hinata tersenyum miring. Masih menunduk._

_Naruto gemetaran. Ia tak pernah berpikir Hinata akan membohonginya. Ia mempercayai Hinata. Tapi… tapi… _

_Naruto menggertakkan giginya, menekan kuat-kuat rahangnya. Wajahnya sudah tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Dingin dan datar. Ia menatap Hinata. Lalu memejamkan mata. Angin berhembus pelan. dan suasana berubah sunyi. _

_**DOOOOR**__…. Sepuah peluru ditembakkan. _

_Senyap. Hanya terdengar hembusan angin dan daun yang berguguran. Kedua orang itu saling menatap. Naruto melempar pandangan kosong sedangkan Hinata menatap dengan pandangan meminta maaf. _

_ "Gomenne, Naruto-kun." Gadis itu ambruk seketika. Darah mengalir dari dada kirinya. Hinata masih sempat memandang Naruto lewat sela-sela rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Melihat pemuda itu juga menatapnya, Hinata tersenyum._

_ "Terimakasih Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu."_

_Dan Hinata menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

_ Naruto masih memandang dengan tatapan kosong. Ia merasa kebas. Kemudian ia berbalik. Lantas melangkah pergi. Melangkah pelan, berubah cepat, semakin cepat dan akhirnya berlari. Berlari dengan kencang untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ "Sial, Kita terlambat." Decih Shikamaru. Sementara Neji memandangi adik sepupunya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Gadis itu tampak seperti orang tidur. Tak akan ada yang mengira bahwa gadis itu meninggal jika tanpa darah yang membasahi dada kirinya. Wajahnya begitu damai. Seakan kematian adalah hal yang membahagiakannya. Meski tak mau mengakui, Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Neji mengerti itu. Jika Hinata terus hidup, gadis itu akan terus menderita. Mana mungkin gadis sebaik Hinata tega menghianati keluarganya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Hinata…_

… _tak akan bisa menghianati Naruto. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ "Haaah… Haaah… Haaah…" Naruto terus berlari. Di sana adalah mansion milik keluarganya yang juga merupakan markas Organisasi Mafia. Suasana begitu sepi. Jangan-jangan Interpol sudah meringkus mereka? perkataan Hinata semakin terngiang-ngiang di benaknya._

_ "Hoi… Dobe." Sasuke berseru lantas keluar dari mobil._

_ "Dimana… dimana mereka?" Naruto bertanya dengan nafas memburu._

_ "Siapa? Jika maksudmu para anggota, mereka sudah berangkat ke markas baru. Bukankah Hinata menyuruh kita melakukan itu?"_

_DEEG… Naruto kembali terpaku. Hinata… membohonginya?_

_ 'Ya, aku membohongimu.'_

_ 'Kau harus menghukumku.'_

_ 'Gomenne'_

_ 'Terimakasih, Naruto-kun. aku mencintaimu.'_

_Perkataan Hinata semakin terngiang di benaknya. Pandangan gadis itu padanya. Suara lembut gadis itu. Senyumnya yang tulus. Dan… darah yang membasahi dada kirinya._

_**GRREEEP…**__ Naruto mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat. Sesak, seakan tak ada lagi oksigen yang bisa dihirupnya. Kulitnya memucat dan matanya membelalak._

_ "Oi, Naruto?" Sasuke mengernyit melihat perubahan diri Naruto. Tiba-tiba pemuda pirang itu jatuh tersungkur dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Badannya gemetar hebat. Dan bibirnya menggumamkan satu nama berulang-ulang, Hinata._

_ "Gaara, bantu aku!" Sasuke berseru. Gaara segera datang dan membantu memapah Naruto. pemuda pirang itu terdiam di dalam mobil. Ia… menangis._

.

.

.

_**Kau tidak salah Naruto-kun. Sungguh, inilah yang terbaik untukku. Setidaknya aku bisa bebas mencintaimu. Sekalipun aku harus mati. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada aku harus menghianatimu. Karena aku tak bisa memilih, antara kau dan keluargaku. Jadi biarlah. Biarkan aku tidur dan mencintaimu dalam damai. Terimakasih sudah membebaskanku Naruto-kun.**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

"Jadi itu semua benar ya? Hinata-san sudah meninggal? Lalu jika Naruto-senpai tak punya pacar lagi, siapa… yang diajaknya kencan?" tanya Konohamaru dengan pandangan prihatin pada Naruto.

"Itu ilusi." Jawab Gaara.

"Begitu. Jadi Naruto-senpai cuma berpura-pura, ya."

Semua menghela nafas. Siapapun pasti makhlum akan hal ini. Bukan hal berlebih jika di sebut keajaiban. Dia telah membunuh kekasih yang paling dicintainya, namun ia masih mau hidup. Tak terbayangkan seberapa besar rasa bersalah pemuda itu. Tentu saja peristiwa itu menimbulkan luka yang dalam. Semua juga tahu jika saat ini Naruto membenci pistol dan suara tembakan. Pemuda pirang itu juga lebih senang mengajar daripada menjalankan misi. Hanya ada satu hal yang membuat mereka penasaran. Alasan apa yang membuat Naruto mampu bertahan?

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Para Mafia sekalipun juga tengah terlelap. Khususnya untuk yang tak menjalankan misi. Namun pemuda pirang itu justru terbangun. Ia mengambil subuah amplop dari laci dan mendudukkan diri di bingkai jendela. Angin malam menyapu pori-pori kulitnya, menerbangkan helaian halus rambut pirangnya.

Dengan pelan dibukanya amplop berwarna ungu lembut itu. Tercium wangi lavender saat kertas yang ada di dalamnya ditarik keluar. Wangi ini mengingatkannya pada Hinata, sang pemilik amplop itu. Hadiah terakhir yang Hinata berikan lewat Kiba. Setahun yang lalu.

_Untuk, Naruto-kun_

_ Dari Hinata Hyuuga_

_ Temui aku di Taman Kota. Jam 12.00 tepat. Bunuhlah aku di sana. Naruto-kun hanya punya satu kesempatan. Jadi jangan ragu. Jangan pula merasa bersalah. Karena itu adalah hukuman yang harus kuterima. Aku bersalah karena tak bisa bertindak tegas. Aku bersalah karena mungkin aku akan mengatakan semua yang aku tahu tentang Naruto-kun. Jadi kumohon, hukumlah aku. Dengan begitu, aku akan __**terbebas**__. Itulah yang harus Naruto-kun yakini. Setelah itu, aku akan selalu ada bersama Naruto-kun. Karena aku selalu mencintaimu. Selamanya._

Naruto membacanya dalam diam. Kemudian ia menatap langit yang bertabur bintang. Hari ini bulan purnama. Merasakan hembusan angin, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya.

"Kau memang jahat Hinata." Gumamnya seraya tersenyum. Tangannya memengangi kedua lengan yang melingkari lehernya. Ya, itu tangan Hinata.

"Aku senang Naruto-kun tidak bunuh diri."

"Kau selalu saja mengatakan hal itu."

"Hihihi…"

"Yah, kalau begitu temani aku tidur!"

"Dasar Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Lihat, aku menepati janjiku, kan. Itu sebagai hadiah dari Kami-sama atas kesabaranmu, Naruto-kun. Kita memang tak akan bisa bersama, tapi aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Selamanya. Sekalipun hanya dalam angan dan mimpimu.**_

_._

_._

_._

_. __**Memang tak kan ada yang bisa melihatmu lagi Hinata. Dan kau adalah gadis paling jahat dalam hidupku. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Sekalipun dunia kita berbeda, kan kujaga hatiku tetap kukuh bersamamu. Tak akan goyah hingga Kami-sama mempersatukan kita kembali. Jika tidak sekarang pasti suatu saat nanti. Kau akan tetap ada dalam hatiku. Selamanya. Seperti janjimu padaku.**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Fuuuuaaah…. hosh… hosh… hosh… *nafas ngos-ngosan

KYAAAA…. Akhirnya kelar juga ni fic… one shoot pertama Miyuko… *mewek… Q.Q

Beneran deh. Miyuko seneng banget bisa bikin one shoot. Mau gimana lagi, Miyuko lebih seneng bikin cerita multichapter, sekalipun hampir gak ada yang tamat…=_=" *cekik diri sendiri.

Nah, nah, gomen, gomen, gomen, berhubung Miyuko gak bisa bikin sad ending, inilah fic abal yang bisa Miyuko 'tumbal'kan untuk NHTD. Hiks… hiks… Miyuko memang payah. Tapi ini udah termasuk tragedy kan? Kan? *maksa

Eto… harusnya gak boleh ada gore kan? Apa fic ini melanggar ketentuan? Apa Miyuko akan di hukum? *gigitin kuku jempol.

Udah… udah… Sebelumnya Miyuko mau ngucapin terimakasih bagi yang udah mau baca. Jadi Miyuko minta pendapat minna-chan lewat reviewnya ya. Tapi kalo ngritik jangan pedes-pedes…XD oke, Miyuko tunggu ya. Jaa-ne minna!

.

.

.

**HAPPY NARU-HINA TRAGEDY DAY**

**Yang mau join, buruan ya! Deathline-nya tanggal 10…XD**

**Ketentuan lebih lanjut, hubungi…**

NaruHina Annual Event

**NHL KEEP STAY COOL**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto - Naruto

Miyuko Namikaze - Reason

Rate : T

Main character (s) : Naruto U. x Hinata H.

Genre : Tragedy & Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, alur campuran.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

'Tidak… kumohon jangan. Mereka tidak boleh menangkap Naruto-kun dan teman-teman. Tapi… aku… aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun… tidak… aku juga tidak bisa menghianati Neji-Nii. Dia sudah bekerja keras. Apa… apa yang harus kulakukan? Mana… yang harus kupilih?'

Hinata mengusap wajahnya. Dia bingung. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Neji menangkap Naruto. tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada kakak sepupunya itu. Kembali ia membaringkan diri. Membiarkan jendela kamarnya tetap terbuka. Meski angin malam menerpa tubuhnya, ia sama sekali tak merasa dingin. Tubuhnya panas, sepanas hatinya yang tak kunjung lega. Sudah lama Hinata memikirkan ini. Ia adalah kekasih dari seorang mafia yang notabene target dari kakak sepupunya. Hinata terjebak. Ia mencintai Naruto, sama seperti ia menyayangi keluarganya. Hinata tak bisa memilih. Baginya terlalu berat.

Hanya saja… kali ini ia di haruskan untuk memilih. Tak sengaja ia mendengar keputusan Neji dan Ayahnya. Markas Naruto sudah diketahui dan Interpol akan bergerak dalam dua hari. Hinata tak bisa diam saja. Ia sudah sangat mengenal Naruto. pemuda itu tidak jahat. Ia punya tujuan yang baik. Ia membereskan orang-orang jahat yang tak bisa diringkus polisi. Tapi jalan Naruto tidak bisa diterima para penegak hukum resmi. Dan Hinata mengerti alasan keduanya. Naruto tak punya pilihan lain untuk memberantas orang-orang jahat yang punya kekuasaan lebih tinggi selain dengan menjadi mafia. Sedangkan Interpol harus mentaati hukum mutlak yang berlaku, bahwa mereka diharuskan memberantas para mafia yang dinilai melanggar. Ini perkara sulit. Hinata terjebak di tengah. Terjerat benang kusut yang membelit makin kuat. Jadi mana yang harus dipilihnya? Naruto atau keluarganya?

Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas. Mencoba memikirkan apa atau siapa yang akan dipilihnya. Namun ia tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Ia bimbang. Setiap kali memikirkan salah satu yang hendak dipilihnya. Ia merasa sesak. Rasa bersalah seakan mencekiknya. Bersalah pada Naruto. bersalah pada keluarganya. Dan menyalahkan diri sendiri yang tak bisa bertindak tegas.

Diliriknya sebuah earphone yang terpasang pada ponselnya. Lalu matanya beralih pada setoples coklat yang ada di meja. Bangkit dari posisinya semula, ia putuskan untuk beristirahat. Rasanya music dan makanan manis bisa jadi pelampiasan.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang sudah ia putuskan. Ia sudah pikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang ada. Tapi Hinata masih ragu. Ia merasa jadi orang paling jahat di dunia. Ia mumemasang earphone di telinganya. Lagu mulai berputar dan ia pun mulai memakan coklatnya. Sekejab kemudian ia berhenti mengunyah. Badannya menegak dan matanya membelalak. Namun tak lama, ia kembali rileks. Hanya saja… matanya berair. Ia telah memilih. Music memberinya kekuatan lewat lirik-lirik lagu yang mendayu-dayu.

_**Kusadari kenyataan bahwa tidak ada waktu lagi.**_

_**Dulu Aku percaya untuk selalu hidup sebagai diriku sendiri.**_

_**Dan ragu apakah aku akan hidup.**_

_**Beri aku alasan, mengapa tidak mengambil jalan ini.**_

_**Atau adili aku agar merasa bersalah akan banyak dosa yang tak terhapuskan.**_

_**Beritahu aku. Mengapa atau mengapa tidak.**_

_**Terlalu banyak mengeluh.**_

_**Mungkin aku melewatkan sesuatu yang penting bagi diriku.**_

Hinata tersadar. Ia tak boleh ragu. Ia sudah memilih. Dan ia punya alasan untuk itu. Ia telah mempertimbangkan berbagai kemungkinan yang ada. Hinata tahu, rahasia hubungannya dengan Naruto akan segera terbongkar. Jika ia memilih Naruto, ia harus tega menghianati keluarganya. Sebaliknya, jika ia memilih keluarganya, Hinata harus menghianati Naruto. Dan sebelum terlambat, Hinata telah memutuskan. Meski ia merasa jadi orang paling jahat di dunia, ia akan tetap melakukannya.

Diambilnya selembar kertas. Dan ia mulai menulis permintaannya untuk Naruto. Hinata telah bertekad. Ia tak bisa mundur lagi. Inilah keputusan paling baik.

_**Sudah tidak ada yang kutakutkan**_

_**Itulah yang kukatakan pada diriku sendiri.**_

_**Suatu hari, semua orang pasti sendirian.**_

_**Mereka hanya akan hidup dalam kenangan.**_

_**Dengan begitu, aku dapat mencintai dan tertawa dalam kesepian ini.**_

_**Tidak akan kutunjukkan air mataku di depanmu.**_

Goresan terakhir dan Hinata lekas membungkusnya dalam sebuah amplop. Sedetik kemudian tangannya terkulai.

"Gomenne."

"Gomenne."

"Gomenne… hiks… hiks…"

"Gomenne, Naruto-kun"

Hinata menangis. Ia menangis hingga bahunya berguncang-guncang.

"Hiks.. hiks… Huuu… Hiks…" Hinata membungkam mulutnya agar isakannya tak terdengar. Tak tahan, ia mengambil bantal dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Di sana ia merintih dan berteriak, namun suara-suara itu teredam oleh bantalnya. Sesekali ia memukul dan mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat. Berharap dengan begitu rasa sesak dan sakitnya akan berkurang. Namun hasilnya ia malah terbatuk-batuk. Untuk kali ini saja ia ingin menangis. Meraung-raung karena luka hatinya yang menyiksa. Ia ingin meluapkan semua rasa yang mambuat dadanya Sesak.

"Gomenne."

"Gomenne, Tou-san."

"Gomenne, Nii-san."

"Gomenne… Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

KLOOOTTAAAKK…. Handphone Hinata terjatuh. Tubuh gadis itu menegang. Kemudian ia mengambil handphone-nya dengan terburu-buru. Neji memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Siapa yang kau telephone?"

"T-teman."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"B-bukan apa-apa Nii-san."

"Bohong. Barusan aku mendengar mengenai misi Interpol."

"A-ah, m-mungkin N-Nii-san salah dengar. M-mana mungkin aku membocorkan rahasia semacam itu?" elak Hinata.

Neji menghela nafas. Ia percaya pada Hinata.

"Dengar Hinata. Misi kami kali ini sangat rahasia. Dan aku sudah membuat kesalahan dengan membiarkanmu tahu. Jadi jangan menambah masalahku dengan membocorkan ini pada orang lain! Kau mengerti?"

"M-mengerti Nii-san." Jawab Hinata kaku. Dalam hati ia terus mengucapkan kata maaf pada kakak sepupunya itu.

Neji hendak pergi, namun tertahan oleh pertanyaan Hinata.

"N-Nii-san, a-apa para mafia itu akan dihukum… mati?"

"Entahlah. Kami hanya bertugas menangkap mereka."

"B-begitu. Kalau begitu Neji-Nii-san tak boleh membunuh mereka."

"Ya." Ujar Neji dengan ringan. Tidak tahu bahwa itu akan mengikatnya pada perjanjian dengan Hinata. Karena itu akan membuat Neji tak bisa membunuh Naruto.

Neji berlalu dan Hinata melangkah ke kamarnya. Gadis itu membuka Handphone-nya dan melihat sebuah nomor yang di hubunginya tadi. Disana tertulis, Kiba-kun.

"Gomenne, Nii-san."

"Gomenne, Kiba-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk sendirian di taman. Ia datang lebih awal dan memutuskan untuk menunggu. Taman begitu sepi. Makhlum saja, ini tengah hari. Jadi tak akan ada yang datang berkunjung.

Disana ia merenung. Inilah puncaknya. Ia akan jadi tokoh antagonis untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia sudah membohongi banyak orang. Dan ia menunggu dewa kematian menghukumnya. Hinata punya alasan kenapa ia memilih Naruto untuk menjadi dewa kematiannya.

_**'Karena aku mencintai Naruto-kun. Dan hanya dia yang paling berhak untuk menghukumku. Dia pulalah yang kuinginkan untuk membebaskanku. Kali ini saja aku mau bersikap egois. Aku sudah menyakiti banyak orang. Terlebih dirinya. Namun aku ingin bebas. Bebas dari perasaan bersalah. Karena itu, ia harus membunuhku. Dan aku dapat bebas mencintainya. Bebas bersamanya. Selamanya. Hingga kami-sama mempersatukan kami dalam kehidupan yang lebih baik. Aku percaya itu.'**_

Hinata tersenyum. Dewa kematian yang akan menghukum dan pahlawan yang akan membebaskannya telah datang.

"Naruto-kun."

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada gusar. Dia tampak sangat lelah dan tertekan. Hinata masih mencoba bertahan. Ia tak boleh kalah.

_"_Naruto-kun sudah membaca-nya kan? Jadi cepat lakukan."

"Mana bisa… MANA BISA AKU MEMBUNUHMU HINATA?!" pemuda itu tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya. Hinata menahan sakit di dadanya. Tapi sungguh ia tak boleh goyah.

"Na-Naruto-kun pasti bisa. Tidak, Na-Naruto-kun harus bisa. Kau harus menghukumku." Hinata mencoba meyakinkan. Tangannya saling meremas demi menahan suaranya yang gemetar.

"Ini gila! Ada apa ini?! Kemarin Kaa-san. Sekarang… sekarang kau bahkan menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal yang sama?... Demi Tuhan, Hinata… aku tidak mungkin membunuh orang yang kucintai! Tidak bisa Hinata… aku tidak bisa…" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Ia mendekap Hinata.

'Kami-sama… kuatkan aku.' Hinata memohon dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lantas memantapkan hatinya.

"KAU BISA!"

Naruto tersentak. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Inilah keputusan yang terbaik. Hinata sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dan ia juga harus meyakinkan Naruto.

"Kau pasti bisa Naruto-kun. Kau harus menghukumku. Aku bersalah. Aku membohongimu. Aku… adalah mata-mata."

'Maaf, Naruto-kun. Maaf…'

Naruto membeku. Hinata bilang apa?

"Aku adalah mata-mata Naruto-kun. Aku berbohong padamu. Aku mengatakan semuanya. Aku bongkar rahasia keluargamu." Hinata mendorong Naruto. wajahnya masih menunduk. Enggan menatap Naruto yang shock.

"K-kau bohong…"

"Ya. Aku membohongimu. Kau harus menghukumku." Mulut Hinata terasa pahit.

"Tidak, Hinata…" sorot mata Naruto meredup. Ini bukan kenyataan yang ingin ia dengar.

"Bunuh aku Naruto-kun. Atau keluargamu yang akan mati."

"Hinata…"

"Terlalu banyak membuang waktu. Mungkin saat ini keluargamu sudah di bantai Interpol." Hinata tersenyum miring. Masih menunduk. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. ia tak sanggup menatap Naruto. ia tak mau Naruto tahu jika ia tengah berbohong. Kerena matanya tak bisa menipu.

Suasana hening. Cukup lama hingga Hinata merasa hampir menyerah.

**DOOOOR**…. Hinata menangkap suara tembakan. Sejurus kemudian ia merasa sangat sakit di bagian dada kirinya… yang tertembus timah panas. Ia dapat merasakan darah membasahi bajunya. Lalu ia merasa kebas. Tak lagi merasakan apapun.

Ia masih bisa berdiri, menyambut tatapan kosong Naruto dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

"Gomenne, Naruto-kun." Hinata berucap dengan lirih. Kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya bergerak ke bawah. Ia terjatuh. Membuat rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Namun ia masih sempat memandang Naruto. Melihat pemuda itu juga menatapnya, Hinata tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu." Hanya itu yang dapat Hinata ucapkan. Ia hanya berharap Naruto mengerti dan memaafkannya. Ia tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Pandangannya menggelap. Hanya wajah Naruto yang bisa diingatnya.

_'Percayalah, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Naruto-kun.'_

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Yup, ini dia prekuel (?) dari sudut pandang Hinata. Moga readers bisa ngerti apa alasan Hinata. Masih nggak sedih? Gomenne. Miyuko nggak bisa bikin Angst! *benturin kepala ke tembok terdekat.

Karena nggak bisa ketemuan ama Mami Chairo, jadi Miyuko bikin sendirian. Hiks… hiks…T_T

Oh iya, beberapa baris lagu diatas Miyuko ambil dari Ost anime lho. Ada yang tahu? Muahahaha… oke, Miyuko minta pendapatnya ya….^^/

.

.

.

**HAPPY NARU-HINA TRAGEDY DAY**

**Yang mau join, buruan ya! Deathline-nya tanggal 10…XD**

**Ketentuan lebih lanjut, hubungi…**

NaruHina Annual Event

**NHL KEEP STAY COOL**


End file.
